


Insomnia

by aphjapan (hondakinku)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondakinku/pseuds/aphjapan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Japan was a light sleeper.</p>
<p>Correction: he never slept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Japan was a light sleeper.

No, that was an understatement. He never slept.

Perhaps placing him with another light sleeper wasn't the best idea in hindsight.

Though whenever anyone checked to see how Japan slept recently, it was calm and heavy. More importantly, he slept. 

He slept, but always holding something. A shirt, or a scarf, or tulip. A few smart people might have figured it out, especially with Japan's new smell of tobacco.

No one could complain, because whenever the constantly worried man was able to fall into his strong embrace, he could sleep soundly.

It was only a matter of time before the others found out he was madly in love with the Netherlands.

The reaction would be much stronger at the kicker -

\- the feeling was mutual.

**Author's Note:**

> I write drabbles instead of sleeping, so Kiku really isn't alone in this (*ﾉ▽ﾉ)


End file.
